


AP Conspiracy Theories

by starsinjars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student!Dipper, calcteacher!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of teaching limits and derivatives, Dipper’s Calc teacher wakes him to the conspiracies of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AP Conspiracy Theories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As with all fanfiction, you know where this is going. Inspired by my friend who actually had a math teacher that would teach them conspiracy theories instead of math.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A loud smack on his desk jolted Dipper from his slumber.

"Mr. Pines, even if you do not care for the truth hidden from you in plain sight, I would think that you would care enough to not fall asleep during class. I am severely disappointed in you."

Dipper blinked, confused. His mind was still hazy from sleep, and any memories of the dreams he had were drifting away. It was of his summer back with Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls. He and Mabel were in their room in the attic, something with Waddles and that's all Dipper was able to remember before the dream left him. He certainly doesn't remember falling asleep during class. Dipper Pines of all people does not fall asleep during class.

Dipper felt a blush run across his cheeks. "Sorry," he murmured, embarrassed. He kept his head down, frowning when he noticed that instead of notes he had drooled all over his notebook. Along with that were doodles of triangles with an eye wearing a top hat. Dipper frowned harder at those.

But Dipper wasn't off the hook just yet. "Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, Mr. Cypher." As soon as those words escaped his lips Dipper immediately looked up to find a certain evil triangle floating in the air above him. His eyes widened at the dream demon, which can only mean one thing. He was asleep.

His teacher sighed before turning from Dipper and heading back to the front of the classroom. "You best not do something like that again, Mr. Pines. I'll excuse you this once, but don't expect me to be so lenient on you in the future," he said.

What did he expect Dipper to do, now that he's seen his true form?

Dipper leapt from his desk, grabbing his book bag along with him. The sudden movement knocked down his chair, bringing all attention back to him.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Dipper exclaimed, holding his bag that held Journal No. 3 close to his chest. He couldn't risk anyone finding out he still had it with him, and the only way to do that was to constantly keep it on his person. How Bill was able to follow him out of Gravity Falls was a mystery he needed to solve and fast. Where was Mabel? He looked around for his twin sister only to remember that Mabel opt out of AP Calc. Dipper almost wished he did the same, the teacher never went over math but instead over conspiracy theories that will ultimately not help anyone when they have to take the test in May.

Bill turned back to Dipper with a stern sigh. However, instead of the demonic triangle he expected, Dipper looked into the deep blue gaze of a man in yellow striped buttoned shirt with black pressed pants. His other eye was hidden underneath his wild blond hair, but Dipper couldn't help but shudder underneath the glare of the man's stare. He blinked, because he obviously must have missed something. The evil triangle was just there! Dipper would have sworn on it!

Mr. Cypher tsked. "How disrespectful, Mr. Pines. Calling your teacher by his first name without a title? I will see you after class."

"But..." Dipper faltered. How could this be possible? Bill Cipher is a demonic triangle! Not his AP Calc teacher. Dipper paused. Wait, no Mr. Bill Cypher was indeed his AP Calc teacher. His crazy crackpot math teacher who pritorized conspiracy theories over actual math. Their matching names and appearances were complete coincidences. Like a boomerang, it was all coming back to him.

Dipper sighed. "Yes, sir." He quickly picked up the fallen chair and sat back down in it. He removed a mechanical pencil from his pocket and began to take notes on the Illuminati information that will definitely maybe be on Thursday's test. One can never truly know with Mr. Cypher.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dipper for the life of him could not remember if he should be afraid or annoyed with his after class meeting with Mr. Cypher. He did remember to at least ask a classmate (who was that again?) to tell Mabel to not wait and head back home without him.

As he waited silently in his desk while the other faceless students began to disperse and head on home, Mr. Cypher erased the lack of math on the chalkboard quietly. Dipper watched as the students left quickly, soon leaving just the two of them. He sighed, deciding that he just wanted to get this over with.

Dipper slowly stood up from his chair, placing his bag's strap on his shoulder loosely, and made his way to his math teacher. Mr. Cypher had already put everything away, sitting down in his own chair at his front desk. All they needed to do was have this little discussion and they were ready to leave along with everyone else.

While keeping his head down, Dipper said, "I'm terribly sorry for my disrespect earlier, Mr. Cypher. It won't happen again." Without an immediate response Dipper turned away, ready to leave. He needed to leave. Something told him he needed to leave like yesterday.

A gloved hand grabbed Dipper's chin and pulled him forward, only to be stopped by the desk. With his hands on the edges of the desk to keep the wood from stabbing into him, Dipper grunted in pain as the grip on him grew tighter.

Mr. Cypher chuckled, visible eye never leaving Dipper's face. "Is that the way you apologize?" he stated more than asked, and Dipper could feel the amusement dripping off of him. "Averting your gaze and posed to flee?"

Ignoring the ringing bells in his head, Dipper found himself smirking as he looked up and straight into Mr. Cypher's visible eye. "No, I suppose it isn't."

Mr. Cypher grinned in a way that reminded Dipper of the Cheshire Cat. With a snap of his fingers, the classroom door closed shut and locked itself. "It isn't, what?"

He couldn't hear the bells anymore.

Dipper's smirk curled into something wicked. He continued to look straight into that fiery blue eye with a leer. "I suppose that isn't any way to apologize, Bill."

"Again with the disrespect." Dipper's feet no longer touched the ground as he was lifted into the air, pulled passed the desk and into his teacher's lap. An arm wrapped itself around Dipper's lower waist. "Should I perhaps teach you a lesson, Mr. Pines?" Bill said as he caressed the boy's cheek with a softness that Dipper couldn't believe.

Dipper scoffed, raising his hand to catch Bill's. "I'd like to see you try," he replied with his other hand pushing away the blond locks to reveal a triangular black eye patch. Dipper placed his lips to it, kissing it chastely.

The arm around his waist tightened. Fingernails stabbed into his flesh, harsh enough to the point of cutting into flesh, but Dipper ignored it.

Dipper's reaction, or lack thereof, caused for Bill to smirk. "Wow, Mr. Pines," he said as he removed his hand from Dipper's hold and trailed his fingers down the boy's chest, undoing the white buttoned shirt while doing so. "I'm impressed. Finally warming yourself up to the pain it takes to be with me?" He paused at Dipper's dark navy pants, eye focused on Dipper's slender chest with a sly grin.

Dipper smiled as he undid his tie and pulled it loose. He leaned forward, pressing his bare chest close to Bill's still fully clothed chest, heartbeat erratic. Dipper ignored that. "I'm sure this pain is definitely worth the reward," he whispered into Bill's ear, causing for his teacher to pull him closer and tight enough that cause enough discomfort for Dipper to wince.

"If you regret saying those words, kid, that is not on me. I only control so much."

Dipper paid no mind to what his teacher said, and instead made a reach for Bill's own bowtie. He blinked. Wait, wait when he did put on a black bowtie? And for that matter, what was he doing -

Fingernails stabbing sharply into his shoulder pushed away those thoughts and Dipper shook his head to clear it. Right, taking off that pesky bowtie covering his teacher's neck. Pausing to figure out how to exactly undo the tie led to him finding his wrists tied behind his back by a silky fabric and on the mahogany desk.

Dipper looked behind him as much as he could. "My tie?" he asked in confusion as he attempted to free himself. How could Bill have -

Dipper gasped as he felt a tongue run along his chest. He immediately stopped working with his hands and turned back. In his throat was a trapped "stop", because by all accounts Dipper agreed to this. He didn't even know if he really wanted him to stop.

Bill had no qualms wherever his tongue traveled as Dipper began to fidget. Oh, oh god. Dipper didn't know he was so sensitive. Bill had to tighten his grip on Dipper to stop him from trembling so much.

He grinned at the boy's reaction. "Relax, Mr. Pines. I'm not going to bite. Yet." Dipper didn't have time to process what he said as Bill's open mouth rested on Dipper's right nipple, causing for him to gasp sharply.

He didn't even do anything yet. Bill snickered as Dipper practically melted in his grasp, eyes closed shut as he let soft gasps and moans escape his lips without permission.

While Bill's mouth was still attached to his chest, Dipper heard him tease, "Come on, Mr. Pines. I know you can do better than that." Then he started to  _suck_.

Distracted and with his limbs rather limited, Dipper faintly felt himself being lowered on his back. Wait. The desk was not long enough for Dipper to lay on vertically –

The hand that was previously holding onto his shoulder was now on his other bare breast and fondling the erect nub there. The feeling of teeth grazing his other nipple was too much. Bill laughed as Dipper started to moan louder, fidgeting to release his arms to give attention to another part of him that he wasn't sure whether or not Bill would.

Without warning, Bill harshly slapped his face, ceasing all movement from the boy. Tense and afraid to set Bill off, Dipper could still feel his nipples being played with. Caressing the red cheek, Bill quickly soothed, "Tell me what you need, and I'll gladly provide." As an afterthought, "Within reason, of course," was added. Bill ran a finger down Dipper's chest and toward his inner thigh, as if he already knew what the boy wanted but wanted to hear it first.

Dipper wanted to part his legs, was already starting to do so but he paused. Something else was more important.

Breathless, Dipper heard himself whisper, "Kiss me. Please."

That caused for Bill to stop and time to freeze still.

As quickly as the moment came, it passed. "Oh, you sound so precious, Pine Tree," Bill crooned, but Dipper didn't pay it much thought as Bill took a firm hold on his crotch.

Dipper gasped sharply, a rush of sensation made him tingly and super sensitive. Bill laughed, fingers lightly grazing his inner thighs, moving closer and closer towards his dick.

Of course, Dipper really should have known better. Instead of touching where he wanted the most attention, Bill lifted his legs up in the air to rest on his shoulders as he started fondling his ass.

Dipper let out a furious blush. "Bill!" he started, only to interrupt himself with a gasp as Bill slipped in a finger inside. It hurt, but it only added to the endorphins in Dipper's brain as Bill poked and prodded around inside. The pain mixed with pleasure left Dipper in a haze, and he could hardly breathe when Bill managed to find his prostate.

His back arched off the table as Bill continued to apply pressure and attention to an area he didn't know could feel so good. The little sparks of pain keeping him in check, drool was dribbling out of the sides of Dipper's mouth with the lack of control he had over his body now that Bill had it. He needed something else, something…

"Please," Dipper whimpered, and Bill had to pause to take in the sight of his potential queen on the chessboard. Sweat making his skin shine under the lighting, and his face was just too precious. The boy was trembling, aching with need, completely under his mercy. "Please, please," he kept pleading, a mantra for him, begging for Bill to do whatever he desires to him.

Bill grinned, taking a moment to soak it all in. Distracted, Dipper didn't see his single visible eye glowing. Once again, it quickly passed with Dipper being none the wiser.

"Ask, and ye shall receive," Bill murmured softly into Dipper's ear. It barely processed through the boy's mind as Bill removed his fingers and replaced it with something else.

"Hope you're ready, Pine Tree," Bill slipped as he quickly thrust inside, and began moving at a brutal speed.

Even with the finger and pleading, Dipper was not at all ready, mentally or physically. Without the proper preparation, it hurt. It hurt going in and going out; Bill didn't give Dipper any time to adjust to the change in size as he continued to fuck the kid on the table in a relentless pace. The size and girth of Bill's cock was too much, and Dipper could feel his insides being mismanaged from the brutal force of the thrusts. Tissue broke, and blood was being used as lubricant.

But Dipper wanted the pain. The pain mixed with the pleasure of feeling so full and complete was a viscous cycle, and soon enough when Bill angled himself just right it became more pleasure than pain. He let out a load moan at that moment, signaling to Bill where to keep his focus as he continued to fuck the boy senseless. Dipper didn't know he could feel this good without touching his dick, and with his arms tied down there wasn't anything he could do with it. He groaned and moaned, wanting to be released, or at lease get some release.

"Come on, Pine Tree," Bill taunted as he continued moving inside and out of Dipper's opening. His voice was surprisingly steady for the pace he was moving at. "You gotta come from just me fucking you. I know you can do it."

Dipper was on the verge of tears. He just wanted to come but he couldn't unless his dick got some action. "Please, please," he begged again, only to watch Bill shake his head.

He winked. "Come on. Doesn't  _this_ ," he emphasized with a particularly hard thrust, "feel good?"

It did. Oh god it really did. Dipper just continued to moan, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the relentless assault of his prostate. He focused on that, the fact that he was basically incoherent. There was nothing else right now but this pleasure/pain cycle, nothing but Bill.

Dipper's legs began to tremble, whole body shaking as he could feel himself coming. He pulled out of the restraints and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, kissing him on the lips as Dipper came, not breaking the lip contact as Dipper fought for entrance inside. He bit Bill's lip, licked them for permission inside, but only was able to get inside as Bill's movements became sporadic, thrusting starting to become sloppy as the pace picked up and came inside the boy himself.

If he had to describe Bill, he tastes like electricity and fire and rain all at once, a fierce thunderstorm over a burning forest. Dipper could drown himself in the taste, already drunk with the amount of power radiating from Bill, as well as his seed inside of him.

They held lips for longer than possible, for Dipper needed to breathe, and yet it wasn't necessary so long as he was kissing Bill.

In his haste to keep the both of them lip locked, Dipper didn't notice the classroom fading into a monochrome color and reforming to a much more familiar setting. When Bill decided that they were where they needed to be, a snap of fingers forced for the two to separate.

Dipper blinked, back in his Gravity Falls summer pajama attire in the room he shared with Mabel and Waddles in the attic. His sister and her pet pig were nowhere to be found. He was too stunned to say anything when Bill started to laugh. His form started to morph, becoming more angular, bright yellow, and soon enough Dipper was facing the one and only dream demon Bill Cipher.

"Damn, Pine Tree! That was so much fun!" the demonic triangle continued to laugh. "Gotta do it again sometime."

Dipper turned strawberry red as memories of his dream came back to him. "Bill! I was – That was – Wasn't –"

Bill shrugged. "Didn't know you liked me to that extent though." He appeared right next to Dipper, causing for the boy to jump back. That didn't stop Bill from wrapping an arm around his waist. "I mean, I had an idea but that just confirms it." An image of student!Dipper leaning against teacher!Bill murmuring,  _'_ _I'm sure this pain is definitely worth the reward_ _'_  played on Bill's chest. As Dipper attempted to push him away, Bill winked at the boy's beet red face. "I knew you missed me."

"No! That was - I was just - What are you doing here?" Dipper redirected, trying to pin the focus on anything that wasn't what just happened between the two of them.

Bill removed his arm from Dipper and floated away. "Testing something."

Dipper needed to forget about what just happened and figure out what Bill wanted with him. "Testing what?"

Bill paused, before answering, "You'll see soon enough, Pine Tree. In the meantime, I'll catch you on the other side. In time, anyway. Might wanna deal with that 'little problem' before Shooting Star wakes up. I'd help but you know, things to see and people to do. I'll see ya soon." He snapped his fingers and everything faded to black.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dipper woke up sweaty, pajamas clinging to his skin with the sun just breaking dawn. They'd be due downstairs for breakfast soon, but first things first: he wanted to take a short, cold shower.

"Damn dream demon," Dipper muttered under his breath with a coy smile on his lips as he jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
